All Fall Down
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: What becomes of the world when we all fall down. For Regina, everything was falling, despite her attempts at going through the motions. Could Emma Swan stop the world before it was too late? #swanqueen #thecursehasbroken #Allfalldown
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving and Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoy this little story :) 3 PP19

The curse…

had broken.

Regina sat numbly in her dimly lit office. It was almost six AM and the sky was just starting to turn from black to a light pink. She had to remind herself to keep breathing, keep moving. She rapidly blinked her deep brown eyes, hoping to hide the tears that were already flowing down her face, splattering on the paperwork that should have been keeping her busy.

But nothing could keep her busy enough, not right now. Not when her son had woken and instead of being able to hold him, take him home, she had frantically uttered, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you….I do love you."

She didn't remember the heartbeats after that. She didn't remember how she got to her vault, or sliding down next to her father's grave.

She awoke with her alarm, 5:00 AM, just like every morning. But today was not like every other morning here in Storybrooke, far from it.

She changed her shirt into a plain black tank under her jacket, prepped her face with what she could find in her purse, and headed to town hall.

The chill in the air had caused her to tightly wrap her arms about herself, trying to trap in even the slightest bit of warmth.

The place was a ghost town, though she was the only one to ever arrive this early. Would she continue her life as a self appointed civil servant, or would the town arrive at 8 AM with pitch forks?

Elbows braced on the table, hands diving into dark chocolate strands.

She started slightly as she thought she had heard a click.

Slowly pulling her hands from her hair, waiting, a slight tremble beginning to control her hands. Then the sound of footsteps echoing. Quietly, through the open door of her office. Why had she not shut it? She straightened her back almost painfully, frantically wiping at her face. Glancing down quickly in fear as the sound made it, to her door.

Her eyes flew to the doorway. A strangled breath and a bit of tension leaving her body, it was Emma, just Emma.

"Miss Swan." She sounded bored, impassive. But she was surprised the blond was here so early, or even that she was here at all.

Emma leaned on the door as she always did, though her cocky, ready for a fight attitude was not in its usual place.

Emma looked down at her shoes, finding them more interesting than the brunette, ex evil queen, before her.

"Hey… thought I'd get caught up on paperwork…"

Regina cleared her throat and nodded, trying to forget that Emma had undoubtedly looked away to spare her the shame of the still obvious signs of crying.

"Well finally…" she watched as Emma stood there for a moment longer, then turned to head to her own office.

Regina stood, ready to follow after the blond, should she retreat,

"Emma, wait." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she sounded rough, demanding. Lucky for her the blond stopped and turned, crossing her arms and looking right at her.

Regina placed her hands on her desk and rocked forward a bit, head down.

"Henry?"

Emma's mouth quirking into a hint of a smile.

"He's ok…"

Regina releasing a breath and letting a smile light up her entire face.

"Good." She was so relieved, her face quickly turning to one of loss and worry as she remembered, her son was lost to her.

She sat to go back to her paperwork. Glancing after the blond as her form disappeared.

…

It had been about an hour when Regina figured out nothing good was going to come from a day without coffee. She clumsily got up from her desk, almost tripping around the corner in the process, her hand barely flying away from her yawn in time to catch herself. Shaking it off, she shook her head and walked toward the breakroom, arms crossed trying to hold in a little extra heat.

She yawned again and almost plowed right into Miss Swan, reaching her hand out to steady them.

"I-I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma's sleepy eyes went wide and she moved to the side.

"Oh its fine. One more minute and I'll be out of your hair…" Emma focused hard on the coffee maker, a Kerig she had insisted be installed a while ago, not that the blond ever remembered to skip her morning run to Granny's to actually use it.

Regina looked between Emma and the object of her concentration. Rolling her eyes, she reached her hand over and opened and closed the lid again and pushed the pour button, giving Emma a pointed look.

Emma's face went red, "I am so sorry…"

Regina held her hand up to stop the ridiculous apology that was no doubt about to pour from Emma's lips.

"It's fine dear…" trying now to look anywhere but at the savior.

Emma removed her cup and placed a new one down for Regina.

"Which one did you want?"

Regina was going to tell her off, she could use the contraption herself, she actually knew how to use the coffee maker…

But when her eyes connected with Emma's, she quickly leaned over and gave her, her selection.

Emma watched it pour.

"Sugar?" Emma tilted her head towards another area.

"No, thank you dear."

Emma shrugged and continued to pour half of the sugar bottle into her own murky liquid.

Regina rolled her eyes, reaching for the sugar, before Emma could empty it. Looking down into her own coffee and cringing. She added a dash of sugar to her own mug, placing it back.

Emma stood there wide eyed, just watching her in shock.

Regina looked away and shrugged, "What?"

Emma knocked the haze from her mind and downed some coffee.

"Ah shit! That's hot…"

Regina reaching out an arm in comfort, till she noticed what she was doing.

She slowly retracted her hand, knowing damn well that Emma saw the motion. After a moment of silence…

"Budget reports…"

Emma called out just as Regina was about to make it out of the room.

"Why still do them?"

Regina only slightly turned, cradling her coffee to her chest, as a defense mechanism blowing out a breath.

"Because, someone has to…"

She looked up at the blond clearing her throat from the tension that had settled there.

"What about you, hm? You won, shouldn't you be off celebrating… somewhere?"

Emma's gaze fell to the floor, hair tumbling into her face.

"Hiding… I didn't want any of this, despite what you may believe."

Regina thought Emma was about to cry but then the blond reined it in.

"I gotta…paperwork." And she quickly maneuvered past the brunette to escape the room.

…

Emma was trying to focus on her paperwork, she really was. She had gotten quite a bit done when she thought she heard a sound from Regina's office.

She listened harder and there It was again…

Paperwork could wait, she got up and started to wander down the hall, and as she drew closer, the pained groans grew louder, though someone was definitely trying to muffle them.

She moved quicker, barging into Regina's office.

The brunette now alternating between a whimper and a groan, clutching her stomach. Eyes filling with tears shooting to Emma before another stronger stab hit her abdomen, causing her to verbally cry out.

Emma rushing to her side.

"What's wrong?" Emma tried to sound far calmer than she felt at the moment.

Her hand covering Regina's, the brunette looking up in pain.

"I…ah…it hurts…"

Emma watched where Regina's hand was pressing. Miming it on herself then swearing.

"Shit. We have to get you to the hospital."

The blond moving to pull the brunette up, Regina resisting.

"What?! Why? I can't go there…" after another stab of pain Regina's jaw tensed as her lips quivered.

"What's wrong with me?"

Emma gripped her hand, "We need to get your appendix out."


	2. Chapter 2 - Under the Knife

Emma drags Regina from the office, almost against her will. But eventually the pain becomes too much and it blocks out all reason and fight in the brunette. Emma gets her in the front seat, quickly closing the door and rushing to the other side. Her heart is pounding, has it been too long? People survive this all of the time, don't they?

Emma takes a moment to get the key into the slot, cursing the whole way, as the groans next to her are sounding worse and worse.

"Hang on, just a few more minutes ok?" Emma reaches over placing her hand on Regina, no idea if the woman can feel it or not.

She pulls up at the ER, and she can see Regina's eyes go wide, her head shakes as her face contorts in pain.

She looks truly petrified.

Emma squats in front of her looking between her and the building.

"I won't leave your side…I promise Regina."

Regina is still shaking her head no, as Emma sighs and pulls her from the vehicle. Regina starts trying to fight. She won't let them take her that easily, this was all a plan to get her here, so they can torture her, do whatever they what to her in the name of "vengeance".

They get within the doors, Emma yells for help.

Regina freezes, it's too late.

Whale comes rushing out with a gurney.

Emma helps lift her, Regina grips her arm, hard.

Emma places her hand on Regina.

"I'm staying."

Whale looks between them confused.

"What the hell?"

Emma's gaze locks on to his.

"I don't leave her side. Pretty sure it's her appendix…."

A shriek interrupts them and they start moving.

"Swan you can't…"

Emma doesn't slow or release Regina.

Whale rolls his eyes, "You'll need to scrub up for surgery."

Whale drags Emma away for one moment to throw on a gown and wash up. They can see Regina through the window in the room, at this point Emma is terrified the woman will die of a heart attack, or actually fight her way out.

"That woman, she's…."

Emma looks at him to tell him to hurry, and he lets out a light laugh.

"The strongest person I have ever met. Though you should expect nothing less from the Evil Queen. Guess we have to save her to make her pay eh?"

Emma wants to yell at him, but there's no time. Let him think whatever he will to save her.

Regina is about to fall from the table when Emma steps in.

"Hey look at me."

Regina won't but Emma can tell she is listening intently.

Emma grips her hand as Whale and the nurse enter the room.

"A quick prick, you'll be up before you know it…"

She can see the betrayal in brunette eyes, how hard the woman fights even after the needle pieces her arm and they strap them down.

Tears sliding down her face as her eyes start to flutter, then close.

Emma is true to her word. She doesn't leave. She makes it about a minute into the surgery before she knows she will be ill. She panics and locates a bin, emptying the contents of her stomach. Being very, very careful not to look on her way back over, to reconnect with Regina's limp hand. It's not pleasant to see someone – especially someone you know sliced through like that.

"Whale, is she going to be ok?"

The man rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Routine procedure Miss Swan, nothing to worry about, though I could get done faster will less interruptions…"

Emma closes her eyes and nods, she can hear and smell the surgery and she never wants to experience this sensation again in her life. It's almost as if she can feel them cutting into her own body, and she is both glad and horrified that she is here while they cut into Regina.

Emma tries to take herself somewhere else in her mind, and apparently she is successful when she hears Whale speak again.

"Looks good close her up…."

Whale pats the blonde's shoulder.

"Now we decide what to do with her…"

Emma keeps her eyes closed until the nurse insists they must move her to a recovery room. Emma doesn't look until they are in the other room, blankets covering the unnaturally pale woman.

The nurse is tapping her foot and Emma finally glances up, trying to swallow though there is no relief for her dry mouth.

"Her antibiotic drip should not be empty, keep an eye on it. She should wake within the next few hours. She will be disoriented and scared, wake her gently if you can." Emma can tell there is no love between the woman and Regina. But at least the nurse doesn't seem to want to kill her, at least yet.

Emma nods, trying to say thank you but no words come out.

Today she waits.


	3. Chapter 3 - Are We Out Of the Woods?

Brunette eyes fight opening to the bright light. Her head is pounding, she just wants to sleep. And she is sore, almost everywhere.

"Regina…"

She shifts as she hears the voice calling to her. She doesn't want to go, she wants to stay right here, wherever that is…

Then she remembers Henry and her eyes fly open, where is her son?

She feels a pressure on her chest. Her hand collides with another, her eyes are having quite the time adjusting.

"Hey, don't move ok? You're just out of surgery…"

Regina feels a hand leave hers and brush back her hair.

"It…it went well by the way…"

She tries to sit up again but her hand flies to her stomach at a pinch.

"Woah, Regina. Please just rest."

Regina let's herself be forced back down and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again Emma's face comes into view.

"Emma?" Her voice is quiet and raw, her hand reaches for her throat.

Emma smiles, "Hey…"

Then noticing Regina must be thirsty.

"Oh, you can try a little water, let me help you sit up."

Emma lifts her lightly and Regina doesn't fight. The brunette is studying her, still quite groggy when Emma holds the cup out, straw to her lips.

Emma rolls her eyes and gives the brunette a pointed look.

"You need to open."

Regina blinks and then registers Emma's words, slightly cracking her mouth open and taking a sip.

Emma let's her drink about half of it then slows her down.

"You can have some more in a moment ok? Gotta make sure you don't get sick…"

Regina frowns but doesn't say anything.

Emma sits there awkwardly.

"So… Whale said you can go home later tonight, if someone watches you…I said I could…"

Emma's not looking at her, just off around the room, nervously pushing her hair behind her ears forgetting she already has completed this action.

Regina's eyes are falling again, she tries to focus but she really can't.

By the time Emma looks for the other woman's reaction she is already fast asleep sitting up.

Emma sighs, and moves to lay her back down. She looks over the meds Dr. Whale has left for her to take home. She researches them on her phone, they seem pretty standard. So far everything has gone alright, no attempts on Regina's life… how long will that last?

Regina sleeps the rest of the day while Emma checks her emails, avoids calls and texts from her family, except Henry. She tells him his mother had surgery, the kid thinks it must be an attempt at a super evil plan. He wants Emma to get out of there, Emma wants to reprimand him, no matter who someone is you don't leave them defenseless, but she quickly gets another message that he will be at the hospital soon. Emma tells him not to let his grandparents come, she's sure that won't help his mother.

He says he'll sneak out and Emma tells him, she'll see him soon.

Emma nods off a bit until the door opens, and she jolts awake. It's just Henry, he drops his backpack on the floor. He pauses as he sees wires connected to his mother, and she looks small. His eyes start to water as he wipes them with his sleeve.

"Emma… is this… my fault?" Emma sits forward and motions for him to come to her.

He scrambles up into her lap tucking himself under her chin.

"No Henry, it happens to a lot of people. Just bad timing."

Henry's little head nods as tears splash down onto Emma's shirt.

"She's ok?"

Emma kisses his head and gives him a squeeze.

"She should be just fine when she recovers kid. She's just human…."

And something almost clicks for Henry. Just human? But the Evil Queen is magical, she can be hurt? Does he want his mother hurt?

Emma starts to rub his back as he hiccups. The sounds causing his mother in the bed to stir, her eyes drifting open.

She looks up. He just stars at her, she reaches out her hand, and he touches it after a moment. She smiles, trying to clear her throat.

"I'm fine Henry…"

He squeezes her hand as her eyes drift to Emma. Emma can't read the expression but it is somewhere between hurt and sorrow.

"Henry, why don't you sit on the bed and work on your homework? You can use this table while your mother sleeps…"

And Regina gives a confused nod as Emma lifts Henry up on the bed, pulling out a science assignment and book for him to work on.

She rests her hand on Regina's shoulder, "You need a bit more rest before we can leave. Take your time."

The next time Regina wakes it is early in the morning. Henry asleep in the chair and Emma sitting on the bed, drawing in Henry's notebook.

Regina watches the elegant strokes in awe. Emma is quite good. And it's an image of her…

Regina moves to see at a better angle and Emma jumps hand flying to her heart.

"Damn, didn't know you were awake…"

Regina settles, "you can draw,"

Emma throws her hair over her shoulder and moves to complete her drawing with a hum of recognition.

Regina waits a moment but Emma says no more.

"it's very well done…"

Emma's mouth quicks up to the side.

"Yeah? Thanks" Emma looks it over another moment and blushes, showing it to Regina.

The brunette reaching her hand out to touch the image, inking her finger.

"I..I'm sorry."

Emma laughs, it's just the pillow, I can fix it later…oh, you should be able to go home soon. Shall I check?" Emma is already moving to pack away Henry's items when Regina's quiet yes is heard.

The same nurse comes in and disconnects Regina from the drip. Regina gasps slightly at the sharp pain. A cotton ball and band aide replacing the needle.

"1 dose of 2 pills every 3 hours. She takes the first one now, then you may leave. Any questions?" The woman looks angry and like she has a life to get on with.

When Emma shakes her head she hands her paperwork and brings in a wheelchair.

Emma sighs and hands it back and Regina is set. Minus clothes.

The woman does not return. Emma places her jacket around Regina's shoulders and she wraps a blanket around her lower half as she lowers her into the chair. Regina is very tired and the medicine starts to rush through her system quickly, she grows almost non responsive.

Emma wakes Henry and they make their way for the car.

As Emma makes her way to the trunk to chuck in Henry's backpack the boy climbs in his seat and a thud is heard against the window. Emma glances up and Regina has tomato slipping down her face and the car window, a cut forming. Her hand drifting to the blood starting to drip.

Emma rounds on the few people gathering, she doesn't pause. She's straight into the man with the raised hand taking him to the ground, beating on him as the people around her yell to get off. Emma stands and shoves him back to the ground. As the other disgruntled citizens are locking their gazes on Regina.

Emma knows they need to leave now before this escalates and she, quickly as she can, slips Regina into the car.

She doesn't know what to say as they reach Mifflin street. Henry gets his bag while Emma carries Regina inside. Once she places the woman on the couch, a stunned Henry fetches the first aide kit as Emma wipes away the residue and blood, Regina sits there numb.

Emma calms the bleeding, and applies some cream and a small band aide.

Regina flinches away from her touch.

Emma moves to get her another pillow for her back.

"I didn't ask you to save me."

Emma looks up but Regina's face is set in anger, if she could set a fire with that rage right now she would.

"Regina…"

She physically moves away.

"Stop trying to be a hero. You're not my savior and I never asked for one Emma!"

Emma shrinks back.

"Regina… please I know things are difficult right now.."

"Why the fuck are you even here? Huh? Leave!" Her voice growing louder and more fierce.

"You know who I am…" she's huffing and losing steam, and her voice trails off as she moves further into the couch.

Emma leaves the room when she sees Henry standing in the hall gripping a teddy bear. She's never seen it before, must be from when the kid was smaller.

Emma walks from the living room to the hall.

"Hey kid, who's this?" Emma makes the bear do a little kick, and there it is, the little boy smiles.

"Hero…"

Emma smiles, "It's nice to meet you hero, why don't we go to the kitchen and makes some snacks while Regina rests." She stands and reaches out her hand and Henry grabs it.

After some hot cocoa and cheese and crackers Henry heads to his room for a rest, Emma starts to clean the dishes when she hears a small crash.

Emma moves into the room, seeing the chair she had put to the couch on its side. Regina sitting on the floor.

Emma moves to her and Regina shoves her off.

Emma sits beside her as the brunette covers her face with her hands.

"Are you hurt?" Emma lifts her hand to coax Regina's away from her face. As her hand connects she can feel the heat radiating off of the brunette.

She pushes Regina's hands away and places a pale wrist to her forehead.

"Shit, you're running a fever…"

Regina looks ill too, flushed cheeks, a stark contrast to her pale skin.

Emma lifts under her arms and gets Regina's arm around her shoulder. She carries her up the stairs and gets her to the bathroom. Regina at this point is looking and acting pretty lethargic and it's hard for Emma to get her attention. She runs a cold bath. She asks for Henry to get her some ice, just as she hears Regina throw up back in the bathroom.

It's in her hair, down her front and streaking shaky fingers trying to push it away.

Emma sighs. Removing the hospital gown she lifts Regina and places her in the freezing water, Regina instantly trying to retaliate and get back out.

"I'm sorry Regina… you have to…"

She's forcing her back down and Regina's shivering, and looks so sad and defeated. She places her head against the wall and huddles into herself. Emma washes her hair as best as she can in her current position and cleans what she can of the floor, mostly just chucking out the floor towel to the hall. Henry drops a bag of ice by the door along with Emma's phone.

Regina's shaking as Emma keeps her hand on her back, ringing Whale's direct line.

"Hey it's Emma. She's running a high temperature and she just threw up… do I need to bring her back in." Regina lifts her head.

"Scratch that Whale, I need you to make a house call."

Whale whines over the phone. "Regina owes me after this…"

Emma, rolls her eyes. "Just get over here, quickly…"

Emma hangs up and lifts the ice to Regina's forehead.

"We just have to get your temperature down, hopefully Whale can figure out what's wrong."

Regina looks sick again and Emma quickly gets the waste bin just as Regina gags into it. She pulls it tight to her chest and keeps heaving. When that stops, Emma lifts it way from a reluctant brunette.

When the water warms, Emma feels her head, not quite as bad but she is still worried. She lifts the woman and sets her in a towel on her bed. Regina is dripping wet and shivering as Emma hurriedly moves to find her clothing.

Emma gets lucky and finds the one pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Regina looks nervous and Emma gently guides her hands away from the towel, slipping the top on first then the pants. She picks up the towel and dries Regina's hair as best as she can. She moves her under the covers and tucks her in. Getting a trash bin from down the hall. She sits beside Regina as they wait for Whale, hearing Regina's shallowing breathing sends pings through her heart.

Finally, after a few hours Whale arrives. He is led by Henry to Regina's room and Whale looks to Regina before he starts.

"You own me a favor Regina. Anything I want…"

Emma grabs his arm as he reaches for her. "No, I do."

Regina coughs out a quite no. But Emma is insistent.

"I owe you one favor Whale. Take it."

The man pauses and shrugs… "I guess you are just as powerful, why not. Still don't know why you're saving her though… must have something good planned…"

Emma gives Regina a kind smile and Regina tries to relax as Whale folds down the covers and rolls up her shirt. He places two fingers above the incision and pushes, Regina whimpers, he repeats the action underneath and on either side.

"I told you textbook. "

Emma looks at him confused and he looks beside himself.

"It went perfectly, if it didn't she would be screaming bloody murder. Where are her pills?"

Emma quickly retrieves them from the bathroom and Whale gives a non committal hum.

"Ah, too strong. She must have a sensitive stomach…"

He looks at Emma insulted. "Well we don't have any records for her… time has been frozen and she hasn't been ill…."

He puts her shirt down, "She needs a lower prescription, her body is trying to fight off this one and her stomach can't handle it…it'll take me a few hours."

He grabs his bag and goes to leave.

"Two hours? Whale are you kidding me? "

Whale pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Swan, If the hospital does not have the current mixture at the ready yes two hours as I will need to pull in the pharmacist to make a new batch."

Emma sighs. "Just hurry."

Whale exits and Emma turns to Regina.

"You feeling a little better?"

Regina shrugs keeping her eyes to her pillow.

"He'll be back soon or I'll make him…"

Regina looks up with a weak smile.

"did I just get a smile from the queen."

Regina closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. Emma moves to pull up another blanket.

"I'll be right back."

….

When Emma returns she has some oatmeal and a new medication. She helps Regina eat then makes sure she swallows the pills. She waits and makes sure that there are no further issues. Regina seems fine, Emma checks her temperature a few times. Now satisfied she finally relaxes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Last Ditch Effort

Regina wakes to less pain and actually feels rested. She blows her hair out of her face, watching it falling right back into place she rolls her eyes. Her arms wrap around her pillow and she squeezes it tighter. She sighs… she inches her hand down to her stitches, she feels the thick threads. She swallows hard, medicine in the old land was barbaric, she knows it must be a bit better here, but it still doesn't stop her from thinking about the fact that they cut into her. She shivers and pulls the covers higher.

She feels cold at the thought, then she starts to think about the fact that Emma is still there, has been here the whole time, even when she didn't need to. And Henry is here, her world is still under her own roof and maybe, she can keep it like this a while longer.

She knows their world will come crashing down soon, it's only been a couple days, but she seems to be healing and gaining strength but surly Emma wouldn't leave her alone so soon on her road to recovery, would she?

Just as her thoughts run away from her, she hears a creek in the hall and then her bounding son.

"Hey Emma?"

Emma pauses, "Hey kid, shh quiet ok? She's finally sleeping."

He nods and grabs her hand as they walk down the hall.

"So… she's going to be ok right?"

Emma smiles down at him, "Yeah kid, she's going to be alright."

Henry beams and there is a bit more pep in his step.

"Great, so when do we leave?"

Regina's heart stops. Leave? No…they can't. She just got Henry talking to her again….

In the hall Emma squats down to make herself Henry's height.

"Kid…let's talk about this later ok? Let's go make some dinner it's late."

Regina sits up throwing off the blankets, hands racing through her hair… no,no,no…

Emma, she can't…

Regina looks frantically around the room. Her hands still diving into her hair in desperation. Emma wouldn't leave her at town hall injured…

Regina reaches her hand down to her stiches again, digging her nails under the small lines. It already hurts with the slight tug she is creating, she braces herself and rips.

Emma hears a muffled cry.

Small brown eyes looking up.

"Henry, stay here…" Emma is moving fast, flying up the stairs.

She throws open Regina's door and first her eyes notice the bloodied hands. One streaked in blood and the other held to her bloody stomach.

As her other hand goes to join the other Emma pounces. Pinning brunette hands to the headboard before Regina could even register someone had joined her in the room.

Henry starts to scream from the doorway. Regina struggles and cries out when Emma holds her firmly to the bed.

Emma grabs the closest thing she can find to restrain Regina – a rope from her robe hanging on the side of the bed.

As Emma moves to tie her up Regina is no longer screaming in pain but defiance.

"NO!" she pants heavily.

Emma turns to Henry.

"Kid. You leave. Now. Go to your room"

Henry's shaking and his little eyes blink rapidly.

"Emma…"

Emma sounds the harshest she has even been with him.

"Now Henry!"

He runs.

Emma moves slightly and Regina stares her down, chest rapidly expanding and contracting.

"I. said. No."

Emma sees fear when the woman looks at the rope.

"I don't… no restraints."

Emma takes pity on her, slowly releasing her wrists, though still straddling her hips.

"Can I trust you to stop… whatever you were doing?"

Regina lowers her eyes and nods.

"Yes."

Emma runs her hand down her face.

"Shit Regina, what the actual hell?"

Regina closes up, Emma isn't getting anything out of her right now.

Emma goes to the bathroom constantly looking over her shoulder, Regina doesn't move a muscle.

She returns with towels peroxide and water, slipping a larger towel under Regina, holding a smaller one under the bloody incision and pouring the peroxide

"Ah!" Regina tries to remain quiet but the sting is too much.

Emma blots gently at the mess.

"Looks like you only pulled them out, not too much damage. You're a quick healer…might leave scarring though."

Regina laughs bitterly, "Won't be my first…"

Emma stars at her confused, till Regina raises her hand and points at her lip.

"My mother."

Emma shakes herself out of it. "Oh…"

Regina shifts uncomfortably.

A quite I'm sorry reaches her ears.

"It's fine dear, best not to dwell…"

But she has, many times, why was she never good.

Emma almost touches the deep cut, she's never really noticed it before, must have been hidden with expert makeup, not that Regina has been able to use any for a few days.

Regina hisses as another fresh sting rages across her skin.

"Sorry… but…" Emma glances towards the door.

"What were you thinking?" Her voice has dropped a bit lower, a bit more frustration coming forward.

Regina tries to move Emma's hand from cleaning the wound but Emma bats her own away and continues.

Regina relenting. "I heard you and Henry, about leaving… I panicked I suppose…"

Emma pauses her movements.

"You, you did this… so we wouldn't leave."

Emma can tell Regina doesn't want to open up, especially to her. She can see the walls in her eyes, the distrust.

Regina rubs her eyes then flops her hand out to the side.

"Yes."

She starts plucking at her sheets for something to do, watching her work intensely.

"We both know I won't get a fair trial, even though it was a closed adoption, the two idiots will be successful in instilling their monarchy once again…"

Emma grabs her shoulder, "Regina, stop."

Regina winces as Emma holds fresh gauze to her stomach and her hand lands on top of Emma's. Their eyes meeting.

"I'm not taking him away right now. Though after this episode I really should…"

Regina looks appalled… "You… this is your fault!"

Emma looks hurt, "Seriously? I saved your life."

Pushing a bit harder then she means to causing Regina to take a sharp inhale, Emma profusely apologizing.

Regina shakes it off eyes shut tight, "It's fine."

Emma goes to the bathroom to retrieve more gauze and tape. Regina cocks an eyebrow as Emma starts to tape over the gauze.

"Seriously?" Regina whines as Emma covers it up.

Emma looks at her pointedly, "Wouldn't want any more accidents. We're already stuck here for a while…"

Regina pouts but inside she feels relieved. They're not leaving, at least not today.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shower room let down

It's been a few days of Emma checking Regina's incisions, of Regina being able to hold down lighter foods like soup and bread. Emma has not however gotten the mother and son to talk after Regina's latest episode. Henry waves goodnight from the door, drops off food when she's sleeping but they don't talk. Regina's too upset that Henry saw her slip up and tries to shut Emma out even farther, somehow she is unsuccessful.

The blond is relentless with her talking and smiles, Regina sometimes catches herself talking back… and staring. She saw the blond staring at her too, it's not like this was some kind of one way street. Oh no, sometimes she sees Emma's gaze linger just a big to long, on her face… and any expanse of her skin.

She's been confused for days, her body has started to respond to Emma's touch. It hums and her skin grows warm, she feels sick sometimes, but almost in a good way. She wishes it would stop but every time she even hears the blond laugh or move around her halls, she gets a flutter in her chest.

She wanders into the bathroom and strips off her clothes, it still hurts a bit when she stretches her arms over her head as it pulls a little at her new skin on her stomach, but it is soon forgotten.

She wraps a towel around herself as she gazes into the mirror, a hand raising to trace the shadows under her eyes. She runs the same hand through her hair, she looks ill, or so she thinks.

The door opens and she turns her head. Emma almost drops the new towels she was carrying.

"Oh, sorry… I brought… they're clean. I'll put this one back on the floor…"

And Regina watches eye brows high as the Blond bends down to unfold the floor towel. She then moves to the closet to put away the towels, her shirt riding high, revealing her lower back as she pushes them high onto the shelf.

Regina can feel a pull in her lower stomach, and she curses the Charmings for having created this little problem currently residing in her bathroom.

She walks to the shower and leans back against it. What would it be like to sleep with the savior? Would Emma be into it, into her? It would be just sex after all…wouldn't it?

Regina is lost in thought as Emma turns around and casts a smile her way. Regina's brows furrow. What could Emma want from her. She lets her head fall back as Emma approaches, her eyes taking in Emma, all of her.

And the blond pauses right in front of her as their eyes connect. Regina doesn't know it yet but her heart starts pounding so hard she wonders if it's a heart attack…

Emma stops with her mouth parting to form a question as Regina locks on her stare… and lets her newly wrapped towel slide to the floor.

Regina licks her bottom lip as her eyes glance to Emma's mouth, and it's instantaneous. Emma knocks her back into the shower wall, hands griping tightly at her hips. Regina's nails finding their way down Emma's back as Emma's jean clad leg slips between Regina's, the latter letting out a hiss as the rough material against her crotch. Though she doesn't mind.

Emma pulls back slowly. Watching Regina's face fall. Regina isn't sure why it stopped, but she's trying to cover herself up, something she hadn't tried doing since her wedding, since she was that scared 17 year old concerned about her body image.

Emma glances around the room for some excuse, some out.

"I should really… finish cleaning in here…" well that doesn't give her an out but at least she can quickly become busy. She turns abruptly and squats, almost too quickly to the cabinets where the cleaning supplies are.

Regina stands there for a few more heartbeats, watching Emma actively ignoring her. She's naked and feeling vulnerable and Emma won't even look at her. She turns and switches on the shower, finding the temperature almost bearable, she gets it. The water turning warm and quickly steaming up the walls so the blond cannot see her. Tears spring to her eyes, and she's not sure where these emotions are coming from. She wanted to see what would happen, and Emma pounced. The sexual tension was there, the blond just wasn't interested… for long enough…

She rips the tape from her skin, grunting quietly. Emma doesn't let up from her assault on the floor. Regina can barely see her outline now. No matter what she knows Emma will continue to avoid her like the plague, and it's not for her to extend an invitation, or it's not like her.

She sits on the Shower sill made of tile and pulls her knees to her chest and cries in silence, feeling the dull pain in her healing skin as well as her heart.

Emma scrubs and scrubs, she notices Regina getting into the shower. She can make her escape, but she doesn't. What the hell was she thinking? Regina was for sure giving her the look. There was no mistaking that, her pupils were dilating and she leaned back, giving Emma more access to her neck… but what was that all about? Probably all about how Emma couldn't keep it in her pants. She angrily scrubbed harder. She was living in a town with storybook characters, her parents would die if she fell for the evil queen. Or even just slept with her…

Emma let out a sigh and her eyes wandered back to the quiet form in the shower. Regina wasn't doing much showering if her unmoving form was anything to go by.

Emma sat up on her knees and braced her hands on the floor. She started this. Regina had given her a look, but Emma had pounced, she had crossed the line.

Emma push up slowly, her bones cracking a little from the manual labor as she moved towards the shower. Making sure to silently lock the bathroom door she moved back to the shower door and hesitated. She stood there looking between the two doors, she could just leave, let Regina have her privacy and they could pretend nothing had ever happen, she looked down at her wet pant leg and rolled her eyes, ok she couldn't pretend like that never happened. She called to Regina but the woman didn't respond. Growing worried she opened and closed the shower door.

The rectangle room was a bit large and extravagant for a shower but the tile was a white with a tinted glass backdrop. Regina huddled in the corner of the long sill and Emma approached.

She sat next to her, Regina stiffening. Emma scooted away and inch.

Regina shuttered as she glanced at the ground, tracking how close Emma was, when had she come in here?

Emma pulled a leg up to her chest, running her other hand through thick hair.

"I'm sorry." She offered up the quite apology, while keeping her eyes off of the brunette, well as best as she could.

Regina shivered, though it was very warm in the shower.

She looked away letting her legs down then crossing them, her hands trying to cover her chest.

"You're clothes…"

Emma looked straight at her face and saw Regina release a frustrated sigh.

"Your clothes, they're getting wet… seriously Miss Swan…."

Emma ignored her and tried to decipher the real emotions sitting just below the surface.

"I'm an idiot…"

Regina inclined her head in agreement and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I kissed you…"

Regina nodded and her shoulders fell.

"Did you mean for me to…"

Regina looked at her annoyed, "Please Miss Swan if I wanted you…"

Then she rotated away and trailed off.

Emma looked straight ahead,

"Right. My mistake." She moved to get up,

"You did… you did kiss me back though." The blond said as a way of leaving.

Regina turned her head, no response just watching Emma as she left, a blast of cold entering the shower and her heart, if just for a moment.

A/N: Any guesses as to what happens next? :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Pancakes and Video Games

Regina dressed and headed downstairs, they were going to have a 'family dinner night' as Emma had deemed it. And as much as she tried to protest, she was growing rather bored in her room. She entered the kitchen in her sweatpants and a fitted t-shirt, she could still see the ridge of scabbing beneath the shirt, and she tried not to itch it.

Henry was sitting at the nook, and Emma was cooking.

Emma glanced up a half smile, "Hey Regina, I have you across from Henry, you guys go on and eat I'll still be cooking for a while. Regina awkwardly sat and looked across at her son. He was pushing his food around his plate.

"Pancakes?" Regina's voice sounded surprised but not angry.

Emma turned as she flipped another.

"Yeah figured a little pick me up was in order… you don't mind do you?"

Regina shook her head, she didn't do the sweet stuff too often but she could make an exception.

She watched as her son smirked.

"Told you, you liked them…"

Regina ignored him and took a bite, almost groaning at how good they tasted. She looked up and noticed Emma watching her with a grin.

Regina shifted in her seat and Emma became "busy" again. She looked up and Henry was looking at her.

"They… aren't bad dear… I just prefer healthier options… but for tonight it's fine…"

Henry kept grinning at her and she wasn't sure what she had done and stayed on guard. Where they leaving and they had yet to tell her?

She ate her food quietly, Henry started to eat again and quickly devoured his food and went to wash up.

Regina suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, she was left alone with Emma. She started to shake slightly with nerves until Emma left the room. Regina sighed and continued eating, jumping when she heard Emma enter the room again.

"Hey meet me in the laundry room when you're done?"

Regina nodded with her mouth full as Emma once again disappeared.

Henry came wandering in soon after.

"Hey Mom, where's Emma?"

Regina looked about and shrugged.

"I think she was doing laundry?" She took a sip of her orange juice Emma had left her, normally she didn't drink the stuff, but the blond had tried. She could drink it this once.

"Oh… I was going to see if she would play the knights video game with me…" He gazed off down the hall and made a move to leave then turned back.

"You…" gaining his mother's attention he planted his feet.

"You wouldn't want to play with me… would you?"

Regina coughed a bit on her drink.

"Me?"

Henry nodded, looking a little apprehensive as to his mother's answer. It was always no… she didn't have time for him anymore…

"I… do you really want me to? I mean, you wouldn't mind?"

Regina looked hopeful and Henry's face lit up.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I'll go set it up?"

Regina's face was alight as she confirmed. "Yes, just give me a moment."

Regina finished her juice without further incident and moved her dishes to the sink. She could get to those later.

She moved down the hall to the laundry room and found Emma hard at work folding laundry.

She stood there for a moment then knocked on the wall.

Emma turned, releasing the current towel on the table.

"You…" before she could finish that thought Emma's lips were on hers and a tongue wasn't being forced down her throat, it was actually quite innocent, a contrast to the kiss that had happened upstairs just a while ago.

Regina stumbled, a bit in a daze as Emma steadied her.

"You ok? Was that not ok?" Regina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't… I'm unsure…"

Emma tucked a strand of dark hair behind a still pale ear.

"Do you want me to stop." She kept herself in the same place, searching Regina's eyes.

Regina's falling to the floor and tears forming. Emma feared she had done something wrong when Regina shuffled her foot, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I was coming on to you… before… I don't know…"

She looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm the evil queen Emma, people like me… they don't get happy endings…"

Emma lightly tugged Regina's hips closer and the brunette started to smile when their hips bumped.

"Emma…"

Emma lightly clung to Regina's slight frame.

"Can I…kiss you… again?"

Regina bit her lip as she looked up.

Regina looked around the area and leaned in to kiss Emma's soft lips, feeling another spark. Her hand drifting to her tingling lips.

Henry had walked into the hall at just that moment and was confused by what he saw. He saw Emma try and go in for another kiss but his mother's hand fell to the blonde's chest, holding her back.

"Miss Swan…I need…"

Emma's eyes fell to him, "Hey kid…"

Henry blushed, "Uhm, Mom the games ready to go…

Regina turned in surprise blushing as well, patting Emma's chest.

"Well, let's… yes, let's go." She turned and followed her son out.

Emma leaned her shoulder to the wall… she was falling hard for one Regina Mills, and she had no intension of stopping it…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Guys! I was just finishing up a contract with Stanford University, now that I am back on the job hunt I can upload some more chapters :) Hope you enjoy and if you do make sure to give me a review :).

Regina took a seat with her perfected posture as she stared at the dark gray screen, complete with knights and castles.

Henry walked back over handing her a control.

"Ok so the triangle is to attack, square to block, joystick to move. Any questions?"

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it, eyes drifting to mark the controls her son had just instructed her on.

"I…I think I've got it." she gave a hesitant smile.

The two quietly snuck into a castle to rescue some fairy. Regina mocking the damsel in distress, Henry laughing out loud at her snark. Henry quickly discovered his mother wasn't half bad at video games and they were soon screaming and yelling at the tv through their adventure.

Regina was just about to walk into a new room when her son's character came up and whacked her from behind. Her mouth dropping open, and she nudged him in real life.

"Oh my… Henry!"

The boy let out a bout of hysterical laughter.

"Sorry mom… you're just wayyy too into this." He playfully nudged back.

Regina sighed and smirked, and they continued on their quest.

…..

Emma could hear their laughter for the past hour and she snuck a few glances at the two bonding over some medieval video game.

It was getting late and she knew that even if Henry wasn't tired he should be heading to bed, and so should his recovering mother.

Emma tried to get their attention for a few minutes. Before stepping in front of the tv with her hands on her hips, causing Henry to hit pause on their adventure.

"Henry, time for bed. You guys can play again tomorrow. You need your rest and so does your mother…"

He sighed and turned to Regina using his best puppy dog eyes.

The brunette took a deep breath, worried that her good fortune was about to run out.

"Emma's right, plus you need to take a shower anyways. We can continue our quest tomorrow."

Henry smiled, nodding and saving the game quickly. He hoped up and stopped and turned before leaving the room.

"Thanks for playing with me mom…"

Regina smiled back, and didn't even yell as Henry ran off through the house.

Emma moved to turn off the system and switch the tv back.

"So, you like video games…"

Regina shifted uncomfortably. "They aren't too terrible I guess…"

Emma sat next to the brunette.

"Can I check…"

Regina tilted her head, leaning back on the couch.

Emma rolling up her shirt and lightly pressing on the stitches.

"How badly does that hurt?" Emma searched for brown eyes and their truth.

Regina shrugged, gaze dropping to look at the recovering area.

"About a 6?" She felt Emma brush over the lines one more time then lower her shirt.

"Ok, we'll have to give you another dose tonight before bed. I can go grab the pills, how about we watch a movie…"

Regina grabbed her wrist as the blond moved to get up.

"Thank you."

Emma sat firmly back on the sofa.

"You're welcome." Casting a brilliant smile.

Regina started tracing her hand lightly over Emma's wrist, feeling the blond shiver she put on her most alluring smile, at least she hoped it was alluring...

"I… I know I owe you a price for…helping me. And it's fairly obvious what you want." Her eyes drifted up to meet confused green orbs.

"How many times in my bed will suffice?" The brunette leaning forward into the blond's space, but the woman pulled her hand back and stood.

"What?" Emma looked hurt.

Regina's smile and confidence plummeted.

"Well you have to want something," she gestured to herself and the room around her, "for all of this?"

Emma blew out a breath and stood, shaking her head.

"Regina, I don't want you to "pay me back" or whatever you want to call it. There is no price."

Regina laughed bitterly, "There is always a price Miss Swan, for everything…"

Emma took an angry step further then put her hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to fight with you. I can't… I can't believe you thought I expected sex…." She pulled at her sleeves frustrated.

Regina's bafflement didn't settle, it only grew.

"There is no way that is true dear, and it's… it's not like I have ever given it away for free!"

Emma stopped her tantrum and looked straight at Regina, the woman realizing what she said and growing far too quiet.

"I…" Emma looked at her, wondering what Regina had meant when the woman's guard went up again.

"I don't wish to discuss it." Then as Emma turned to leave she blurted out.

"Where are you going?"

Emma turned around eyes wide, gesturing to the hall.

"Leaving…"

Regina looked back at the blank tv.

"I thought we were watching a movie." She sounded neutral again, but there was a bit of detectable sadness at the end of her cracking words.

Emma put her hands in her back pockets, rocking on her heals for a moment.

Regina's eyes started to water, until the blond plopped down next to her. Giving her an angry and pointed look.

"Well. What are we watching."

Regina picked something random, but Emma seemed to love it. Regina wasn't paying much attention to the show. Her head kept nodding and her eyes were fighting her, sleep trying it's best to claim her.

Emma nudged her to move forward as she pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. She wrapped it around their legs, placing her arm back along the top of the couch. Regina hesitating in leaning back. She finally did and after a few moments was leaning into Emma. The blond never saying anything, and then she was falling asleep before she knew what was happening.

Henry appeared a while later yawning.

"Oh no, Mom's out?"

Emma gave a gentle nod as to not wake her sleeping princess.

Henry smirked. "Once she's out, she's out. You'll have to carry her to bed…"

Emma groaned. "Why me…"

Henry shook his head. "You're the one who let her fall asleep on the couch…"

Emma glared back at her son, "You're the one who tired her out with video games all afternoon." She felt Regina shift and nuzzle into her, much to the amusement of their son.

"I'm a kid… I can't carry her…"

Emma sighed and looked at Regina then back to Henry.

"Fine, kid you win. Get in bed and I'll come say goodnight in a while."

Henry smiled, "I just got in two more hours of video games in my room, how much time do I have?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "30 more minutes then to bed with you."

Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek and bounded off.

Emma took a moment to look at Regina, the woman was sound asleep and this was the most peaceful and relaxed Emma had ever seen her. Even when she was sleeping Regina still seemed like the world was weighing her down, like she was preparing for a fight. But now, she seemed completely at peace.

Emma took another few minutes to study the brunette, then lightly shifted her to pick her up.

Making sure she had a good grip, she moved them slowly to Regina's bedroom. She didn't want to wake Regina up to give her the medicine so she opted for just recovering her stitches in cream and re-bandaging.

She felt sleepy eyes on her as she was finishing.

"Stay."

Emma looked up at chocolate eyes and cocked her head.

"You mean…"

Regina moved her head a little.

"In here… with me." Emma's eyes betrayed her surprise as the brunette tried to gauge her thoughts.

Emma finally stood to put the medical supplies away.

"I'll tell Henry goodnight and be, right back…"

Regina watched her go with sadness in her heart, she didn't think Emma would return to her room tonight.

Emma wandered slowly down the hall to Henry's room. The kid had fallen asleep with the tv on and was fast asleep sprawled out on his blue twin bed sheets.

Emma was as quite as she could be as she turned the tv off and pulled a blanket up around Henry.

"Good night kid." She brushed his hair back and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

She quietly moved back down the hall, and was surprised to find Regina still awake.

The brunette was sitting up and had grabbed a book for the nightstand, jumping lightly when she saw Emma in the doorway.

"Hey…did you still want me in here tonight?" Emma gave a nervous smile.

Regina set the book to the side.

"If you… wouldn't mind." Regina gave her own hesitant look as Emma walked over to the bed and moved under the covers.

"I talk a lot before I fall asleep…" Emma said, starting to worry her hands.

Regina shifted down into the bed.

"I may fall asleep on you…" Regina said as she gripped the covers.

Emma giggled slightly, "Like how you did earlier… what movie were we even watching?"

Regina smacked her on the arm and Emma yelped.

"Emma! Henry is sleeping…" Regina said in a hushed whisper.

Emma moving her finger to her lips making the quite symbol.

Regina stared up at the ceiling for a while.

"For talking a lot at bedtime… you are awfully quite…"

Emma stopped playing with her hair and looked at the outline of Regina's face in the dim light.

She moved her hand up to lightly rest on Regina's.

Regina drew in a shaky breath.

Emma snaked her arm further around Regina's waist, moving her chin to a soft shoulder.

Regina cleared her throat as she struggled to speak.

"You can't…you can't honestly have feelings for me…"

Emma nuzzled her neck in response.

Regina let some tears fall.

"This won't last… it's crazy. You're the savior…you don't even know me…"

Emma leaned up to kiss Regina's temple, the brunette gasping.

"I don't want to hurt you… and I will…as soon as we step outside and I become, her again…"

Emma gripped her tighter as Regina's chest began to quiver.

"Hey… relax. Trust takes time, ok? I really don't want to deal with all of this… but I will."

Regina grew even quitter… "I don't know how to let her go… the queen…"

Emma sighed and ran her hand up and down Regina's side.

"That's ok, cause I don't know how to be a hero."

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Regina's eyes fluttered open as Emma entered the hall. She pushed up and rubbed at her eyes, gaining a bit more consciousness she glanced over at the clock. It was 7am. She rolled her shoulders and pushed the covers back, making sure to really stretch as she leaned forward. She scanned the room for her robe as it was a bit colder then she would like in the house, she would need to go down and adjust the thermostat.

She stood to cross the room and felt a slight tug in her ever healing skin. Her hand flying to the area, finding the skin to be smoother than the days before. She smiled as she carefully pulled on her robe and took her pills from the bathroom, just two as the dosage recommended.

She quietly padded down the stairs and watched from the kitchen doorway as Emma yawned and turned on the kerig. Emma's hair was glowing as she was standing just in front of a window. Regina let a smile grace her lips, she cleared her throat hoping to alert the blond to her presence.

But Emma didn't seem to hear her. Her smile dropped to more of a smirk as she knocked on the wall, Emma almost falling over in fright.

"Shit Regina!" Her hand flying to her pounding heart, just as the first cup of coffee was done. She laughed as her eyes connected with Regina's – finding a bit of mischief residing there.

"May I have some too?" Regina sweetly asked as she made her way to an island chair.

Emma slid the cup over to her, not spilling a drop. Regina raising an eyebrow impressed.

Emma smirked as she turned back around, "Bartender."

Regina inclined her head, it would make sense that bartender had been one of Emma's many odd jobs. The woman always seemed at home around the Rabbit Hole.

Emma placed a new cup and watched her coffee pour.

Regina took a sip and groaned at the dark liquid warming her up on the inside.

Emma feeling very fortunate that she was turned around, as surly her cheeks were a bright shade of pink.

Regina set her cup down and crossed her arms leaning forward.

"Emma…"

Emma turned around just as a loud pounding was heard at the door. Both women's eyes shooting towards the front of the house then each other. Regina looking apprehensive as she moved to get up, Emma holding out her hand to pause her movements.

"I'll get it." And with that quickly moved from the room. Regina rose and walked about halfway down the hall so she could hear who it was. Leaning herself back tightly into the wall.

Emma pulled the door open and saw Mary Margaret and David on the other side.

"David, Mary Margaret. What are you doing here?" Emma looked uncomfortable and looked back to make sure Regina had not followed her.

The smaller brunette pushing her way into the room.

"It has been two weeks Emma. I…I haven't gotten to speak with you, see that you were alright…talk… you know, about all of this."

Emma's eyes went wide as David let himself in as well.

"Woah you guys can't just… let yourselves into Regina's home…"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "You opened the door, and please that woman has no rights at the current moment…"

Emma closed the door and moved to block them from moving further into the house.

"She does actually. This is her private property. I get that I've been dodging you guys for a few weeks, and you're upset. But we can find a better way to talk without upsetting Regina…"

Emma was finally getting through to her and seeing behind the mask the Mayor put on for the world, and didn't want to stunt her progress or worse, lose all the ground they had covered.

The smaller woman shook her head in disbelief.

"Upset Regina? Really Emma. You, you don't know her like we do. Whatever she is pulling it's a dirty trick…."

Emma quickly cut her off.

"Mary Margaret…."

Snow crossed her arms to interject, "Mom Emma. It's mom."

Emma paused and closed her eyes to compose herself.

"Look, she really did have surgery I was there. Whatever plans you think she has, that wasn't one of them. I had to drag her to the hospital against her will, she was terrified."

Regina was listening quite intently at the newly reacquainted family and felt like she had been punched in the gut.

David placed an arm on Snow.

"Emma, she needs to be locked up. For her safety, and everyone else in this town."

Emma crossed her arms digging her nails in.

"Look she is still recovering. She hasn't hurt anyone…."

Mary Margaret's eyes bugged out.

"Hasn't hurt anyone? We've been trapped here for 28 years, look at what she did to you, how she altered your life, what she did to Gram…."

Emma's heart stopped and Regina's arms quickly wrapped around her own slight frame in the hall.

"What do you mean…" Emma quietly chocked out. She couldn't finish her sentence. She had liked Gram, she had cared about him.

Her parents cast a look at each other, it was her father who spoke this time.

"Ask her, for yourself. See what she has to say to defend herself this time…we'll…go."

He grabbed Snow's hand and opened the door.

The brunette turning back as she went to pull the door closed.

"We love you Emma, I hope you'll give us a chance too."

And with that said the door closed.

Emma was so frustrated, what had they meant what had Regina done to Gram. She looked around the room in vain for answers. Surely Regina hadn't done anything that evil here in Maine?

Emma walked back to the kitchen to find Regina still sitting at the counter with her eyes trained on the dark liquid in her hands.

Emma opened her mouth to speak then went for the dishes instead. She needed to think.

As she turned the water on and started to scrub she heard a strangled noise from behind her.

"Well… go on then, Ask me."

Emma looked up into red-rimmed dark pools.

"Ask me what I did to him…"

Emma dropped the sponge and turned.

"Do…do I want to know?" Emma didn't mean for it to come off quite so bitter but it was already out there.

"I killed him." Regina didn't blink, she didn't look away, but Emma could see her soul cutting itself to shreds.

"I was…so terrified that the curse was breaking, that he had chosen you over me. Another person who chose to leave me, I panicked. I took his heart and I crushed it, right after you hit me at my family's vault."

Emma felt hot tears splash down her face and looked at Regina with newly formed anger in her eyes.

She moved so quickly around the table and Regina stood to face her head on.

"I told you, you didn't know me. You won't even try to listen to my side of the story…."

Emma huffed and resisted the urge to throw Regina across the room.

"What could you possibly have to say? He was a real person Regina! He was real! I… I liked him."

Regina looked to the side trying not to let her tears fall.

"I'm not proud…"

Emma laughed sarcastically and Regina's eyes shot back to her.

"You really are poison, aren't you? There's a reason everyone runs from you!"

Emma turns and takes a few steps when Regina fires back.

"I am poison? I was seventeen Emma! Everything and everyone is always taken from me, even the pieces of me. So go on and spout your heroic rhetoric at me. Your grandfather was no saint, no hero, neither was your pathetic mother who did nothing but…"

Emma turned back around as Regina takes the blonds pale hands and moves them to her breasts.

"Everyone always takes what they want from me, there. You can be like your pathetic White family…"

Emma struggles to pull her hands back, her frustration growing and a crack is heard as Regina is thrown back into the wall, her head making an ugly thudding sound.

Emma looks at her hands in horror. Regina sits crumbled on the floor holding her head.

She looks up with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You can use … magic?" Emma can see the blood running from her mouth.

Regina's hand wipes it away smearing it across her cheek.

Emma bolts, she runs for the first room she sees – Regina's study, and slams the door.

Sliding down the door into a fetal positions she covers her ears with her hands and start trembling.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina sits on the floor, her head pounding. She bit her tongue and the blood is still flowing down her chin. She knew this is where anything with Emma would lead, to her down fall and a confrontation. She didn't expect Emma to run, though she didn't expect her to have magic either.

She leans on the wall as she tries to stand, almost collapsing back to the ground, when there is a body trying to hold her up.

She winces and looks down.

"Henry?" Her little boy is using his full body weight to hold her up. And her heart cracks.

"Mom, are you ok? Should I get Emma? I heard you two screaming…" His eyes are frantic and he looks about for a savior that will never come. Regina tries again to pull up and lean heavily on the wall.

"Dear can… can you help me to the bench?" Henry nods and slowly then move to the bench and table, Regina sliding herself in.

"Thank you sweetheart." She is taking deep breaths and hopes her head will clear soon.

A nudge of an ice pack is felt on her head as her son moves her hand grabbing her aching head. She whispers her thanks as she takes the pack in her hand.

He gets a wet towel and starts to clear the blood away from her mouth, the best he can.

"So… what happened?"

Regina opens her eyes to look at him.

"We just had an argument dear, Emma wasn't aware of how to control her magic. Everything is fine, just an accident…"

His little face relaxes slightly not sure whether she is telling him the whole truth. Henry makes them a couple of grilled cheeses and gets his mom to eat slowly. She doesn't give anymore information but he can see that she starts to feel a bit better as she lowers the ice from her head. Asking about Emma's magic will have to wait.

He starts to talk about another game they should try, he just saw it online, and he begins to sell it to her.

She smiles and nods and really makes an effort to follow the conversation, caving and telling him when they finish their current game he may order the new one, her son's face becoming a beacon of light.

Regina tells Henry she is tired and needs to rest and he buys it, heading to his room to research more options for their games.

Regina watches him go, elated to see him so happy, and happy to finally have staunched her own bleeding.

She wanders to her study, the door still closed. She raises her hand to knock but then she freezes. She stares at the door, not truly wanting to see the hatred on Emma's face so soon.

She lowers her hand and backs away, heading to her bedroom, where she can rest safely.

Emma hears footsteps come towards the door, she has been in here for hours, just sitting on the floor. What had she just done? She promised Regina she would listen and she would be there, and she hadn't. She hurt her, just like everyone else.

Emma's thoughts wagged war between Regina killing Gram and the protective streak she felt over the Mayor.

She noticed the footsteps stop and she held her breathe, but no sound ever came, not until the steps retreated and she heard the creaking of the stairwell that had become an all too familiar noise.

Emma stayed in her own thoughts for another long length of time before she decided to venture out. She went to the kitchen and saw plates and Regina's coffee sitting where it had been this morning. The light outside quickly giving way to darkness. She also noticed the ice bag dripping to the floor and a towel marred in blood.

She gripped her hands hard, forcing her nails to dig into her hands, but not hard enough to really cause harm, she had enough of that today. She began to clean up. She scrubbed every surface she could, tried to get the blood out from the usually pristine towel, but no matter how hard she tried, it was stained pink for good.

She wanted to kick herself. She was pissed at Regina but she never meant to harm her. She wondered how she could begin to apologize to the woman upstairs… if she was even still here…

How would she reconcile what Regina had done to Gram, she truly didn't know. But the way Regina had looked at her and the things she had said, Emma knew some of those feelings far too well.

When there was nothing left to do in the kitchen she headed upstairs and took her sweet time waiting outside Regina's door, wondering whether or not she would know what to do. She gave up on the idea and opened and closed the door silently. Regina's back was turned to her, but the way she was breathing let Emma in on the secret that she was not asleep.

Emma took a step and the floor creaked, and she saw the same sound reverberate in Regina's flinch.

Emma sat gently on the bed, she contemplated reaching out to Regina, then instead turned and had her back connect with the shaken woman.

"You ok?"

She felt Regina shiver and she really worked hard to not reach out.

"I'm sorry. I…I don't know what happened."

Regina shifted and pulled her covers a bit higher, and Emma's face fell.

"Do you want me to leave? I will if you are ok…"

Regina turned slowly and Emma's stomach bottomed out.

Emma didn't think this time as she leaned over Regina and started to wipe her tears away with her finger tips.

Regina stayed silent, her chest picking a slower rhythm to her breathing.

"I'm sorry… I should have tried…"

Regina pushed up and turned her head from Emma.

"Tried what? I did what I did Emma… and I have to live with that. I know I don't deserve what you've done for me… I just…"

She started to hiccup and Emma lightly pulled on her shoulders, Regina moving the rest of the way into her arms.

"I destroy everything…"

Emma tried to shush her,

"Regina, calm down ok."

Regina shook her head and pulled back. Flinching when Emma went for her again, the blond pausing her actions.

"Are you afraid of me? I'm sorry…" Emma quickly sat on her hands and didn't even fight her own tears cascading down her face.

"I…I should have never touched you, I swear I'm not like everyone else and I-I…"

Regina's hand connected with her face, the brunette taking a deep breath.

"Emma. I wanted you too, I'm sorry…the things I said… I just wanted a fight…"

Emma held the warm hand to her cheek, nodding her head listening but unable to speak.

Regina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Leaning forward and kissing Emma on the cheek.

Emma blushed and turned to face Regina though her eyes were focused down where she leaned on her arm.

Regina leaned in and connected their lips. Emma was hesitant but let Regina kiss her, giving in when Regina ran her tongue along her bottom lip, using her teeth to tug lightly.

Emma let her in then slowed the kiss down.

"Regina…"

Regina looked at her and smiled.

"Emma, shut up and kiss me."

Emma blushed and let Regina continue, but as Regina pushed her onto her back she again froze up, though her hands ran up and down Regina's sides.

"You sure…I just, are you…"

Regina straddled her lap and moved to her ear.

"Let me try this ok? If you want me to stop, just tell me…"

Regina moved down to her throat and nipped her pulse point. Emma gasping and closing her eyes. Regina drifting down to her chest biting at her exposed collar bone from her low cut tank. She however paused when Emma grabbed her ass.

Emma opening her eyes and looking up, "You ok?"

Regina took a breath, sat back a bit and ran a hand through her hair nodding her head.

Emma leaning up with Regina still in her lap, rubbing the small of her back.

Regina put her hands over the blonds heart as she looked into her eyes.

"I just… not used to letting someone touch me…"

Emma started to move her hands and Regina shifted and she looked determined.

"Just slow… ok?" Giving Emma a hesitant smile.

Emma nodding and letting Regina lead.

Emma moved her hands to Regina's thighs and kept them there as Regina moved her body against Emma's, quickly becoming frustrated with the cloth between them. Regina pulled back and tugged on Emma's shirt.

"Off." Emma smirked as she pulled her shirt over her head Regina taking the article and throwing it across the room.

She ran her hands down Emma's body as she felt Emma's fingers stroking her thighs. Regina looked down at herself then took off her shirt, there wasn't anything underneath it.

Emma leaned up when she saw Regina's hesitation and moved back to kissing, the brunette relaxing back into the kiss. Emma's hands began to lightly scratch down her back and Regina whined.

Regina looked down at Emma's pants then back up to her eyes and after a nod from the blond those were off too and she shed her sweatpants.

She moved back to Emma's lap now only with skimpy lingerie between them. Regina's eyes a mixture of emotions, her eyes wet. Emma pulled her down on top of her, encouraging Regina to rest her head on her chest. Her hand placed lightly on the small of her back, anchoring her to the present.

"you're beautiful…"

Regina let out a dry laugh.

Emma kissed her head and pulled the sheets over her.

Regina pulling her hand to her mouth and biting at it, a hand moving it away.

"Don't, you're ok. Want me to move?"

Regina didn't speak but she didn't move away, only gripped Emma tighter.

After all the terrible stories that her life was comprised of Regina was able to have just one night where she didn't feel worthless and she didn't fear what someone would do to her in her bed. She was in control and Emma would keep her safe.

She let a few tears of relief fall, which Emma never spoke on, and eventually the queen nodded off to sleep.

A/N: A good lead back into this piece ;) ?


	10. Chapter 10

Regina woke to the sunlight streaking in through her windows and shifted trying to avoid the assault of brightness on her waking eyes. It was then she realized that she was asleep with someone, on someone.

Regina froze and tried to remember the night before, Emma?

She opened one eye and saw her head was still placed on Emma's chest, the rhythm of her breathing helping to keep her calm. She glanced down at herself moving her hand to Emma's chest. The Blond grumbled and nuzzled her hair. Regina's lips breaking out into a brilliant grin. She was happy, Emma had stayed the night and she didn't know where they were going from here – but there might be something more to this.

The brunette didn't know why she did it but she looked up to the doorway with her almost love sick grin, and it started to waver.

Henry stood at the door, a deer caught in the headlights.

Regina's heart started to race. She looked at him guiltily then back at Emma. What could she say to him, what would he say to her. As she raised her eyes back to her son, her mouth opening with the first excuses she could think of, Henry looked away. His cheeks glowing pink. He waved and mouthed good morning as Regina's was open in shock. She swallowed and waved back and said good morning as well. Then Henry was gone.

Regina jumped as Emma's arms shifted around her.

"Hey it's just me, you ok? You're really jumpy this morning…"

Regina sat up and pulled the sheets with her.

"Henry… "

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Regina the kid sleeps like a rock don't worry…" she rubbed her arm affectionately up and down Regina's.

Regina turned to her with eyes alight with guilt.

"He already saw us…" Regina looked like she was about to go into a panic when Emma leaned up and captured her lips.

Regina pulled back in shock.

"Emma… this is not the time…"

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette on the cheek.

"What did he do?"

Regina shrugged and held the sheets even tighter to her chest.

"He… said good morning…"

Emma laughed lightly. "So, nothing happened?"

Regina moved her hair over her shoulder and scooted back to the headboard.

Emma leaning into her space.

Her hand disappearing under the covers, lightly tracing patterns on Regina's stomach.

"This ok?"

Regina looked into her eyes then to the door. Emma moved before Regina could grab her and she lightly closed and locked the door. Regina's mouth dropping at the practically naked Emma Swan who swayed slight on her way back over to the bed, a smirk on her lips.

"Now… may I continue?" She playfully pushed at the covers, Regina only slightly letting them slip through her fingers. Emma squeezing under to put her body back next to Regina's.

Her hands started to wander again, Regina closing her eyes.

Emma watched as the covers lost some ground and she leaned up to kiss Regina's shoulder, migrating to her chest. The brunette starting to shift and moving so Emma would get closer to her breasts.

Emma took the hint and nipped closer and closer till she took one nipple into her mouth and then the other.

Regina gasping at the action, her hand flying into Emma's hair.

The brunette's frustrations mounting as Emma did not move her hands any lower. Emma connected her lips with Regina's lightly, running her tongue over her plump bottom lip. Keeping it slow and sensual, and that was driving Regina mad. Finally she unconsciously pushed Emma's hand down, hissing when it made contact with her panties.

Emma pausing enough to speak. "You sure?"

Regina didn't open her eyes just nodded.

Emma kissed her again, her hands mapping out Regina.

The brunette no longer focusing on the kiss started to pant lightly, light gasps were heard as Emma settled on top of her, Regina's legs hooking behind her back.

Emma alternated the pressure and even tried taking it away for a moment when angry brown eyes glared back at her.

"Are you… insane?" Emma laughed and moved her hand back, Regina starting to rock with her.

Regina started to groan louder, a bit deeper then her normal octave, then a higher sound – and it was music to Emma's ears.

Regina started to halfheartedly push at Emma's hand. Emma was confused until Regina's back arched and she gasped for air then went limp.

Regina slowly opened her eyes with a light tint to her skin. As Emma removed her fingers and tried to gauge what had happened Regina shifted to her side, facing away from Emma.

Emma looked down at her hand, she had just given Regina a very decent orgasm from the look of things, but she was already pulling away from her, how could she get her to stop pulling away…

"Regina…"

Emma lay her hand lightly on Regina's shoulder.

"I… did that hurt? Did I do something wrong?"

Regina shook her head, "No Emma… you didn't do anything wrong…"

Emma withdrew her hand and looked around the room at a loss.

"Well, I am kind of freaking out here so if you could let me know what is going on with you that would be great."

She saw her words affect the brunette – the tan back tightening in response.

Emma let out a huff. "Was it not good for you? I-I can do better…I could…"

Regina turned onto her back, glancing briefly up at Emma, finding a new obsession with twisting the sheets in her hands.

"I…I've never…"

Emma watched Regina's face with concern, her eyes searching for the first clue as to what might have gone wrong.

Regina took a moment, she stared at her dresser – the dark wood mocking her current mood.

Emma raised a shaky had to Regina's hair moving it back.

"I'm sorry Regina.. whatever I did that wasn't ok…" Emma tried to keep her voice even but it was far from it as she wondered what she had done this time. It was always her fault, no matter what it was.

Regina pushed up and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"I… on your hand…I'm sorry…"

Regina looked down at the space between them. Emma trying to connect the dots.

"You… came on my hand? Is that the problem."

Regina nodded.

"Regina, that's ok… where else were you supposed to…"

Regina smirked and shook her head.

"It's embarrassing…"

Emma smiled, "I could tell you a few embarrassing sex stories that would blow your mind, trust me that is not one of them. Sure my hand is a little sticky… but I don't mind."

Regina lightly pushed at her shoulder as Emma pulled her in for a hug, kissing the brunette on the head she headed for the dresser.

Regina's brows knitting in confusion.

"And what do you think your doing?" She only lightly held the sheet up to her chest now, almost an afterthought.

Emma pulled out a shirt and found some leggings.

"Well we better get down stairs before the kid starves, or you have a panic attack about what he's thinking." She motioned when Regina knew Emma saw right through her.

"But I… I didn't finish… you…" Emma came over and lightly tugged Regina from the bed.

"It's not like I am going anywhere." Emma smiled and pulled another shirt over Regina's head and helped her step into the sweatpants again.

"There you look beautiful, and cozy." Emma grabbed her hand and started to drag her down the stairs.

Regina's heart was hammering away but a least it couldn't go too horribly with Henry.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: wow I never posted more of this story? My bad - it's been written for a while XD. Enjoy pp19

The blond and brunette arrive in the kitchen – Emma with a wide smile on her face.

When Regina's eyes land on Henry's, the kid simply eating a bowel of his favorite cereal. Her heart clenches and she thinks a million bad thoughts at once. She quickly tugs her hand from Emma's with a quick apologetic smile. Emma watches as her professional persona tries so hard to fall in place, trying so hard to pretend everything is normal.

But nothing is. This is a post cursed town of fairytale characters and they are only safe within these four walls. Regina will forever know the harsh words of the towns people, never truly able to pretend she is just an ordinary woman, ever again.

Emma watches as Regina rushes to put her apron on. Giving excuses about how Henry shouldn't be eating cereal when she's home. Emma takes a few steps forward, unsure how to handle this wound-up version of Regina.

Regina grabs a pan and some eggs, Emma can tell her hands are shaking and she probably shouldn't be doing something as involved as cooking right now. Henry is staring at his mother's confused, he has questions of course but Regina is acting so off he doesn't want to voice them. So he sits there quietly eating his cereal and minding his own business.

Emma is standing next to Regina, trying to figure out a way to calm the woman down, or at least get her to step away from the flames.

She is about to reach out when Regina's fingers come into contact with a piece of medal from the stem of the pot making a quite sound of pain.

Emma springing into action and turning on some cold water, shoving the injured hand beneath it and going to the freezer to grab some ice. On second thought she turns to Henry.

"You ok with melted peas?" The kid nods looking at his brunette mother with concern.

"Mom? You ok?" Regina's eyes are brimming with tears, more from the tense situation then from the pain in her fingers.

"I-I'm fine dear…" a few salty tears escaping her eyes.

Emma removes her hand and adds the frozen peas to the affected area, hearing Regina groan in pain.

Emma leans over and turns off the stove.

"How about I finish breakfast, you sit down." Emma brushes some fallen strands from Regina's face and sees the woman wanting to protest, but the brunette does settle for silence.

Emma moves to fixing omelets, something she can cook, while the mother and son duo sit quietly at the counter.

Henry looks up from his cereal and sees the pain still in his mother's eyes. He watches her for a while. Then he taps her wrist, brown eyes hesitantly shifting to him.

"Mom, can I see?" He glances between her eyes and her hand and offers her a gentle smile.

She lets out a long breath and agrees.

His fingers are light, gentle. He examines the skin and sees that it's not too bad but she is definitely hurt.

"I'll go get the first aide kit." And with that he hops up and heads to his mother's bathroom.

Regina keeps her hand from the ice and looks it over with a frown, how could she be so clumsy?

Emma finishes the eggs and turns to her, placing the food in front of her. Henry runs back into the room and starts to play doctor on his mom. Applying anti burn cream and wrapping her fingers in gauze. For as embarrassed as Regina is that she had an accident in the kitchen, Emma can tell that Henry taking care of her makes her world.

This peaceful moment only lasts so long as glass shattering is heard. Emma freezes as Regina instantly convers Henry with her own body.

Henry's head is ducked into his mother's chest as Regina's arms engulf him in a hug her eyes frantically looking to Emma.

Another loud thud followed by glass breaking is heard. Everyone's hearts pounding away.

Regina looks determined and pulls back from Henry.

"Listen you and Emma take the back door and run. Don't look back. You understand me?"

She knew this was coming, there was only so long the rabble would be quiet and there is no way they are hurting her family…

Emma quickly blocks her path.

"Regina…"

She tries to push past Emma but she is not quite as strong.

"Emma you need to get Henry out of here…"

Emma shakes her head, "We'll go together…"

Regina cuts her off, "There's no time Miss Swan, I'll stall them, there's no guarantee they won't harm you or Henry so get to safety, that's an order sheriff."

Emma hears another crash, her hands instinctively going to Regina. A jolt is felt and Regina's eyes blow wide in shock.

Emma looks at her frantically to see if she was somehow shot or harmed and frantically fawns all over her. Regina trying to bat at her with her hands. Stepping back she opens her fist and a fire flickers, her mouth wide in surprise.

She grabs Emma's hand and the fire grows. She keeps her hand on Emma and reaches for Henry, a cloud of purple quickly forming.

They appear in the cemetery and Regina is frantically in survival mode. Rushing them into the same crypt Emma had had a confrontation with her only months before. Regina all but throws them through the door and bars them. She raises her hands and Emma watches and the doors seem to glow and waver, just for a moment. Then Regina pushes her dads coffin and Emma thinks she is on the verge of a breakdown and touches her back, removing her hand when a stairwell is revealed.

Henry's face quirks into a look of puzzlement where as Emma's shifts to fear.

Regina looks up finally able to process her surroundings again.

"I have a room downstairs… it's ok."

Emma takes a step back trembling slightly.

"I don't… I don't like graves…"

Regina tells Henry if he wants to go ahead it's straight back and the mirror is a trap door, just push on it to the left and it will dislodge and swing forward.

Henry glances at Emma then nods to his mom heading down like the brave hero Regina knows he will grow up to be.

She turns to Emma. Sadness in her eyes and instead of reaching out she folds her arms across herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask… but we were under attack…I didn't do this to scare you." Regina looks like she is full of regret and Emma tries to shake the tears from her eyes.

Emma's voice is quite when she finally calms enough to voice anything.

"Wh-what is down there…" She starts to worry her hands for something to do and Regina glances down the stairwell.

"The first room is a room of hearts – ones my mother took, a few I stole…there will be a buzzing sounds, then there is a large floor length mirror in the back behind the potions room. It will look a lot like my office, a bit more ornate. I do have a couch and a mattress to sleep on."

She looks around the room then back to Emma to give her a moment to process.

"If I am to save my home I must get downstairs… there is another mirror… I can cast a protection spell from there… it might drain me. If you… if you wouldn't mind me borrowing some magic I would greatly appreciate it, but all that matters is Henry is safe… and you are safe."

Emma's hands clench and unclench at her sides. Regina watches her face and can see the struggle taking place.

"I am truly sorry Emma…"

Emma walks forward and grabs Regina's hand.

"Move quick."

Regina nods and pulls her lightly towards the stairs. As they descend Emma jumps when the coffin slides back over, almost knocking Regina down the stairs. Plastering herself against the woman's back, refusing to lose contact.

Regina untangles their fingers to loop her arm around Emma's waist.

"I got you. You're ok…" They move slowly through the hearts in their boxed cages on the wall only because Regina can feel Emma almost freezing up with fear. Emma relaxes only slightly when they get to the potions room. It looks a bit medieval, and though the blond loved medieval novels when she was a kid, she never wanted to live out her life in one.

Regina releases Emma and moves to the mirror, waving her hand and a reflection of her home comes into view. They see the dwarves throwing things but still too scared to enter, shouting for Regina to come out and face them. Regina turns her head and reaches out her hand, silently asking for Emma's help.

The blond moves forward and connects their hands, Regina's head turning back to the imagine in the mirror raising her hand again. The windows start to fix themselves, much to the despair of the dwarves, and the house glows purple, the people in her yard are quickly pushed past the boundary like of her property and Regina sags in Emma's arms.

They stand there like this for a moment. Regina simply trying to regain her breath. She feels weak and overwhelmingly tired, but Emma holds her up and she is grateful.

Emma moves Regina's arm around her shoulder and she takes most of the burden of her weight. Henry has left the mirror open and they make it inside, the door swinging closed.

Emma takes a look around the room. It's decorated in Regina's signature white and black but there is a bit of purple and red, and a beautiful tree of crystal in the middle of the room. A large white couch just in front. Little Henry goes exploring in the backroom and shouts excitedly that there is a bed.

Emma walks Regina to the couch and sets her down carefully. Regina's eyes drooping closed.

"I just need to rest for a moment…"

Emma nods though her eyes reveal her worry. Regina's hand cups her cheek.

"I'm fine Emma… just tired." Emma leans down and places a gentle peck on her cheek and the brunette smiles as her eyes close.

Henry comes and tugs on Emma's arm pointing to the back room where they find a stunning bedroom. The boy jumps and flops on the large bed, it must be a king or California king, Emma's not certain as shes never seen a bed this large in person before.

Emma lifts her finger to her lips to make sure Henry keeps quite. And the boy giggles.

Emma smiles and ruffles his hair. Quietly she whispers for him to take a nap and he lays down, excited when he realizes there's a tv and laptop down here.

Emma heads back out to the main room and sees Regina completely knocked out. Emma finds a blanket and snuggles up with her. All the stress draining from Regina's face when Emma situates herself as close to the brunette as possible.

And then… they sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma wakes and fears Regina isn't breathing. Instead of trying to wake her and see if she is still ok, she waits. Tears start to race down her cheeks and she chokes back a sob. Regina hasn't moved for hours and her skin has gotten colder – could this all be in her head. Emma pushes up on her outside arm, her chest rapidly expanding and contracting. She's trying to tell herself everything is fine, she's over reacting she must have just had quite the dream but she can't seem to calm.

She gasps and tries to take in air – a panic attack she must be having one of those. She hasn't had one in quite a while but she feels so overwhelmed with the curse being real, her parents being real and just everything that has happened in the last 24 hours.

She has magic, Regina has magic. Does Henry? Do her parents?

She places her hand over her racing heart and tries to breath. She knows she has to ride it out, she can't slow or stop the override on her body now. She hopes it'll stop soon – she really does.

That's when a light touch is felt on her shaking arm.

"Em…Emma?" Emma shakes her head as the tears fall like rain.

The voice tries again and her eyes flutter open enough to see tired brown orbs staring back at her. The brunette's face is set in a frown, her eyes darting all over Emma's face.

"You alright dear?" Regina rubs her hand on Emma's arm. Emma doesn't know if it's her imagination but the touch feels weaker than it did hours ago.

Emma starts to wonder if Regina really is in trouble, that maybe, it's not all in her blond head. She starts to breath slower, Henry is still so young she has to step up. Maybe just maybe she can.

Emma closes her eyes tight and pinches the bridge of her nose as Regina continues to tell her she'll be ok. The touch actually calms her down and she starts to feel her heart settle, her lungs stop trying to burst from her chest.

She sees such concern when she opens her eyes and puts on a pathetic smile.

"Hey…" it's almost inaudible but her voice is there.

Regina smiles, knowing Emma is trying so hard to calm herself.

"Take your time Emma, you're ok." Regina watches Emma carefully, she wishes she had the strength right now to sit up and pull Emma into her arms. She tried twice but couldn't lift herself – her strength seems to have not returned, her face scrunches as thoughts as to why rages through her mind.

Emma brushes brunette strands out of her face and sighs.

"I'm fine…I'm fine. Are you ok?" She raises her pale wrist to feel Regina's skin, which is still almost ice cold.

Regina looks down, this is worse than post surgery, even then she had the strength to move, to fight back, currently she has none. She licks her dry lips as she again tries to move but can't. Emma moving to help her sit up, but finding Regina can barely do that on her own, leaning the brunette's body into her own instead.

Regina takes a deep breath after the exertion.

"I… I must not be recovering… because there is no magic here." She closes her eyes, she's so tired.

Emma holds her tight, so Regina isn't getting better.

"What can I do to help? You'll be ok right?"

She can feel Regina shift lightly, which she interprets as a shrug.

"I don't know…it's not good…"

Regina sighs and completely relaxes against Emma, finding instant relief at not trying to use any more energy.

Emma feels the weight increase only slightly. She looks around the room.

"We need to find you help…" Emma is trying to think of someone to call, maybe her parents, gods her parents…

Regina laughs lightly, "No one is going to help me… and it's not like they could… I need magic…"

Regina starts to move again.

"I don't feel well, can you…. can you take me outside? I don't want to be sick down here if we're all trapped hiding out here a bit longer."

Emma nods and moves to scoop her up. But when can they leave? They were attacked at Regina's home, and no one can reenter the vault without Regina. Emma is wondering how to bring up the Charmings to Regina, she will not be happy but if they can save her life, well then so be it.

Regina laughs again this time it doesn't sound so bitter.

"Emma, I can see the wheels turning. Your parents can't help me…"

Emma frowns, "I wasn't thinking about my parents." She checks her grip and moves when Regina groans lightly.

"Dear you are… a horrible liar…shit." Regina's hand moves to her stomach, and Emma fears she will throw up.

They make it outside of the vault and Regina insists Emma put her down on the stairs, and not a moment later she is throwing up over the edge of the walk way and panting. Luckily Emma holds her hair back and takes her own top shirt off, leaving only a white tank top, using it to wipe the residue away. When Regina appears done she pulls her into her lap and tries to keep her warm. The brunette's head is on her chest, tucked under her chin. She starts shivering, and Emma wonders if she should take her back inside yet, when there is a noise down the path. And the brunette in her arms starts to tremble for a whole nother reason.

Emma's grip on her only gets more possessive as Mr. Gold comes into view. The old man is still just as creepy as he was before, but now he has a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, there you two are…"

Emma glares, she's ready to set Regina down and pounce on him should it be needed, no one is hurting Regina on her watch.

Regina wants to appear strong, especially in front of Gold, but she can't. This only makes her curl into Emma more. She doesn't want to need her, but she is relieved that she has Emma on her side, at least for now. She can't hold onto the illusion that Emma will always be there, that some secret won't set her off and send the blond running for good. But right now she is safe.

The man's smile only widens, he is experiencing pure joy from all of this.

"You used magic didn't you? Tried to channel from the savior and what… used a bit too much?" He actually has the audacity to laugh.

Emma moves as if to set Regina down but the woman wraps her hands into her shirt, silently begging her to stop, to not let her go.

Emma pauses and looks back up at the man with a limp.

"How do I help her." Emma looks worried and strung out as Gold settles and shrugs.

"She needs magic dearie, that magic comes with a price."

Emma can feel Regina's breaths are shallow, she must be getting worse.

Emma looks up at Gold desperately. "Do you have any?"

Regina tugs on her shirt shaking her head, "No, no Emma…"

Gold steps forward and holds out a small scroll.

"You're in luck, was just on my way to bring back magic. But…" he puts it back in his pocket and looks between Regina and the blond.

"Once I do so, there will be no putting the Evil Queen back in the box. She will have her powers and health restored, is that something you want? So much easier to defeat her now don't you think?"

Emma looks at him confused, "Defeat her? I've already broken the curse aren't we done?"

Gold shrugs his shoulders. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But do you really trust her so easily? Think about all the times she's lied to you Miss Swan, and maybe you will realized killing her quickly would be such a mercy for what this town has in store for her, and what she may try to do to you once she is free…"

Regina starts to fully shake with fear now, is he twisting Emma? Emma trusts her, not that she should, Regina has done so many terrible things.

Emma runs her hand up and down Regina's arm trying to soothe her.

"I'm not hurting her."

Gold loses his smile and moves, "It's your fight. It'll take me about a 20 minutes walk still…"

Emma runs her hand through Regina's hair.

"How will we know…"

Gold sneers as he walks away, a great pep in his step.

"Oh you'll know dearie, you'll know." And he quickly is gone down the path.

Emma nuzzles the brunette who still trembles in her arms, her breaths coming quickly.

"Regina breathe, you'll be ok. Just a few more minutes, that's all…"

Regina tries to relax, Emma's right it won't be that long now. Emma won't let someone hurt her. She closes her eyes to get the courage to speak.

"Are you worried… about what I might do?" Regina holds her breath as Emma leans in to kiss the top of her head.

"No."

Regina smiles, she's really starting to trust someone again. Maybe this story could be different, just maybe Emma is what she always needed.

They sit quietly for a time as they listen to the sounds of the night, Emma trying to keep Regina warm, just the attempt is enough for the brunette.

Regina's eyes are drifting closed when she feels a spark in the air and Emma jumps.

"What the hell was that?" Emma looks around wildly.

Regina raises her sleepy head, off down the path there is a thick purple fog racing towards them.

Regina moves her hand to grip Emma's, grounding her to the present as best as she can.

"It's ok Emma, just close your eyes." Her voice is soothing and pillar of strength.

And the blond does close her eyes, as the fog sweeps over them. She feels Regina lift a little from her chest, a soft kiss felt on her cheek.

She takes a shaky breath and a cool hand rests on her face.

"You can open your eyes now." Regina smiles softly as Emma opens one eye comically and then the other. Looking around to see if anything is different. She can feel a buzz under her skin and she keeps an arm wrapped around Regina.

"Are you… you ok?" She lifts her eyes to brown ones and Regina nods.

"A bit… I'll still need to rest, but I will be ok."

She leans in and meets Emma's pale lips with her own and hums at the feel.

….

Emma carries Regina back down into the vault, the brunette insisting that she's fine, though her hands are tightly woven into Emma's tank.

Emma sets her back down on the couch. Regina starting to relax her hands.

She won't look at Emma, but Emma holds tan hands in hers drawing patterns with her thumbs.

"What do we do next?" Emma's voice holds a bit of concern. Regina's house is protected by a spell but how will they get home and how do they move forward, they can't stay cooped up in that house forever."

Regina let's out a breath and focuses down on Emma's hands intertwining with hers.

"I'll take us home…" she catches her slip but she decides to move forward and not correct it, "It will take a lot out of me but now I know that I can recover – it's fine…"

Emma squeezes Regina's hands and the brunette looks up biting her lip, then they slowly part.

"I…" her voice cracks and she closes her eyes as tears threaten to spill.

"I just don't want anything to change… I want you to continue to hear my story, I fear you won't…"

Emma pulls Regina into her embrace and feels Regina hiccup, her chest convulsing.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not listening before. I'll be better Regina I promise."

Emma hears a noise but doesn't stop as she moves her fingers through Regina's hair. The woman's eyes closing.

A throat is cleared and both sets of eyes look up at their son.

"Moms? Everything ok?" He looks between them. His brunette mother crying but looking far better then she did hours ago. He is hungry and wants his home and his bed, but he knows his moms are already going through a lot.

Regina pulls back a little but doesn't fight Emma supporting her weight on her hips. Her fingers brush at her eyes and she smiles at her son.

"Of course Henry." Regina's hand finds Emma's at her hip and she squeezes it.

Henry shakes his head and walks forward.

"Mom… you're not alright…" he walks forward and wraps himself around her.

Regina gasps at the hug.

"Sweetheart, I'm ok…" with Emma supporting her she hugs Henry back.

She can hear Henry hiccup and snuggle closer into her.

"I just want to go home mom…"

Regina runs her hand through his hair, then takes his chin and bring his face to look at hers.

"We are going home Henry." She looks back at Emma.

"Could you… hold on to me?" Her voice is a bit shaky, and Emma's not sure this is such a good idea.

Emma's eyes are pooling. She holds Regina's waist tighter.

"I have you Regina. I have you."

She sets her chin on Regina's shoulder and the brunette holds Henry's hand and soon they are swirling in a purple mist and Emma feels as well as sees the scenery change. And when she feels relieved that they are safe at home, she turns to look at Regina as the brunette collapses.

….

Henry starts to panic.

"Mom? MOM!?" He steps back and starts to bite his nails. His mother is always telling him to stop that, that he will run them raw. But she isn't saying anything right now as her head lulls back at an awkward angle. The only reason she didn't hit the floor was Emma's tight grip on her, though the blond did stumble a bit, barely holding on to her charge.

Emma regains her balance and scoops up Regina. She can hear her screaming son but it's not really registering. She holds Regina tight to her chest, her heart hammering away. She moves to the living room. She lays her down on the couch and checks her pulse. It's faint – but it's there.

"Fuck! I shouldn't…" she looks up and sees Henry in a fit of tears, his face is pink and splotchy and damn her for not stopping the brunette, she knew she wasn't well enough yet.

Emma takes a broken breath and picks up Henry and sets him on the couch – handing him a blanket.

"Wrap that around her – I will be right back. Breath Henry… she… she's ok…I…think…"

Emma moves quickly – finding her phone where she had left it in the kitchen after a frantic run around the first floor.

She dials a number she hasn't tried in weeks. The woman picks up immediately,

"Emma?"

Emma sighs with relief and her voice is strong yet shaken.

"I… I need your help…"

A/n: Here we go!


End file.
